Lady Blood
by HopeinDarkness830
Summary: Gang hardend Lady Blood Erin is sent to Middle Earth where she joins the Fellowship and discovers the famliy she never knew existed, can a certain prince of Mirkwood help her adapt...


"Once your in the only way out is a box" those words echoed thru 16 year old street hardened gang member Erin, as she stared into the casket that contained her best friend, sister, and the only person that ever really loved her more then a friend ever would more like how a mother loves her daughter Candy. Never having a family or a real home Erin was always alone in the world. Found on the side of the road by a police officer when she was two for the next eleven years she bounced from foster home to foster home, 26 in all until she was 13 and ran away from the system with her foster brother nick who was 17 at the time. Nick... Nick was the only one who Erin could talk to while she was living in foster care. Sure in 25 other homes she had foster brothers and sisters but none of them ever could relate with her they always treated her like she had some sort of contagious disease because of her pointed ears. Nick he understood her, himself going thru the same thing over 20 foster home since he was nine when his father killed his mother in a drunken rage and was sent to prison where he was later killed in a fight with another inmate. So yea Erin was 13 when she and Nick ran away sick of promises of love, a real home, and being turned away by family who were looking to adopt. Within a week they ended up on the streets of Camden with no place to go sleeping in doorways, abandoned cars, and under bridges. Erin and Nick managed to survive; Nick eventually got a job at a bakery and got them a run down apartment in the bad part of town. Erin one the other hand was out and about looking for a job to help nick pay rent but, no one would hire her because of her age. Nick told her not to worry he would cover the rent until she was old enough to get a job. One night not to long after Nick and Erin moved into the apartment, Erin had just got in from looking for a job and Nick was drunk and furious with her. Screaming that she did nothing around the apartment and how she wasn't helping with the rent, he beat her then still in his drunken rage tore her clothes off and raped her. The next morning Nick who sobered up seen what he'd done and hung himself leaving Erin alone with only a note begging for forgiveness, and explaining how he couldn't live with himself after acting like his father. "I forgave him I know he didn't mean to do what he did" Erin said to her self as she walked from the funeral home back to the rundown row house she had shared with Candy lost in her thoughts. When Erin turned 14, after months of living on the streets, running from strange men who wanted to you use her body, and dodging stray bullets when she was evicted from the apartment her and nick lived in, she met Candy. Candy was a sergeant in the lady bloods, she showed Erin what it was like to be loved and valued as a person Candy become sort of a mother to Erin, even though she was only 3 years older then her, she gave Erin a home and a deep feeling of security. Over the next month when Erin had gained the trust of Candy and of all her friends and fellow gang members they decided to jump Erin into the lady bloods where she'd be a field soldier. As time went on Erin became more and more involved with the bloods savoring the honor, trust, and family the gang was built on .She would do anything for her set and fellow gang members, she was there for them and they were there for her providing her with money, food and shelter. . They were the family Erin had waited so long for and there was no way in hell anything or anyone was going to mess it up for her. With that thought in Erin's mind, she soared up the ranks becoming a sergeant of her own set. By the time Erin was 15 she had a heart of steal not thinking twice about shooting someone she could look at death and not even blink." Erin's best friends", members in her set and Candy had said were her"9mm, 22mm, and her switch blade". Smiling to herself Erin fondly stroked the 9mm in her pocket "Yea you were right about that Candy" ,they are kind of like my best friends" Erin said to herself as she walked into the house and up the stairs to her room where she threw her book bag on the bed and became lost in her thoughts again. Candy and the members of her set where right, her 9mm, 22mm, and switchblade, had brought her both fear and respect from her friends and enemies alike. Not only did she have a shot with her 9mm that could kill as far away as 3 city blocks and was as lethal with a blade, her enemies learned that Erin did not need nor weapon or her gang with her to dish out severe ass whipping as Erin was equally deadly with her hands. She had learned to defend herself properly with martial arts and mixed in with some dirty moves she made up on over the passed three years after what happened with nick and the strange men who were after her body while she was living on the streets. A few learned that lesson the hard way like when she had seen Candy's little brother getting beaten up with a crowbar by a few crypts Erin jumped in and ended up killing one of them and severely injuring the other two with nothing but her bare hands.Erin was not one to get on the wrong side of and it was widely known .Erin turned on her stereo " And I'm sure the view from Heaven beats the hell out of mine here but if we all believe in heaven maybe we'll make it through one more year down here" the words to one of yellowcards songs blared out. "How amazingly close to what I'm trying to convince myself to think about Candy at the moment" Erin said to the Orlando bloom poster on her ceiling tuning out the rest of the song. Candy had giving the poster to her awhile back claiming that "Orlando Bloom is the sexiest man on the planet and you should look at him more" Erin didn't know who the hell Orlando Bloom was at the time she still wasn't sure exactly who he was, all she knew was he was an actor whom Candy obsessed over and who's poster she'd grown into talking to. Erin smiled at the memory of Candy talking about this Orlando guy like he was a god. Thinking about Candy again she stared up at the Orlando bloom poster, "what should I do Orlando?" Candy's not here anymore and the song on the radio is telling me that the view from heaven is better then mine here which is probly a given considering my house over looks another rundown row house on the other side of the street, damnit I'm rambling on about a song when my best friend is dead! I should be out there killing someone" Erin said to the poster looking into the paper eyes of Orlando Bloom waiting for an answer, when it didn't not come after ten minuets she sat up and emptied her book bag on her bed , plucking the math note book from the pile. Erin sighed tears coming to her eyes as she came across a photo of her and Candy at the city pool laughing and splashing each other taped to the cover of her note book. Erin looked into the eyes of the picture " Candy I promise you, your death will not be in vain, as long as there is breath left in my body I will hunt down those responsible for your death and make them suffer" said Erin rubbing her eyes trying not to cry. " I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry " Erin said her voice cracking and she shook her head angry with herself for showing such weakness and opened her note book in an attempt to do her math homework. Finding it useless the numbers all blending together Erin closed the notebook and threw it on the floor. Grabbing the stuffed monkey she had gotten from Jake she clutched it to her chest and closed her eyes falling into a dreamless sleep. As deadly as Erin was if you were on her bad side, she cared deeply for all the members in her set and gang and she often openly showed it. To every one in her set Erin was the one that listened, she was the shoulder everyone went to cry one , she was the one in the gang everyone told their problems to Erin was never one to dwell on self pity not many people even in her set knew what her life was like before she ran away from the foster homes and when asked about it Erin would just say in a joking tone of voice " I live life day by day I can't waste time dwelling on what has happened or what's going to happen", the statement almost always shutdown the person that was asking even though her voice was joking it was clearly seen her expression was serious. The only people she had ever told about her past where Nick, Candy, Katie, Josh and Jake. Katie was a marshal in Erin's set, Jake was the General of all the bloods and lady bloods in Camden, and Josh was a sergeant to a particularly dangerous set of the bloods. The now four of them were really close and had gone thru everything thing together from getting arrested and losing friends to partying and just chillin.The clock next to Erin's bed read 6:00AM " fresh new York strip steaks only $5.99 a pound, call 18666 jobs" the clock blared in her ear. Erin rolled over with a groan and fumbled with the off button on the clock, finally succeeding in turning it off she rolled out of bed. Gathering her clothes and a towel she went to the bathroom across the hall from her room and locked the door striping off her clothes from the day before and turning on the shower so hot it was scalding her, she washed her hair put conditioner in it before tying it up in a bun to get it off her back as she lathered up with lever2000. Getting out of the shower Erin dried off and looked at her body in the full length mirror green eyes looked back at her taking in her own pale complection,skinny as a rail you could count all her ribs ,small pert breasts about a 34b, short standing only about 5'2, a tattoo on her shoulder represented bloods a small red dragon with honor, trust and family written under it, she had a heart shaped face pointed ears that were very sensitive and gold blond hair that went past her butt with purple tips that curled. Shaking her head "Your fat you ugly fat bitch " she said to her self grabbing her stomach "look at this what is this ? Fat that's what it is". Throwing her towel at her reflection Erin pulled on a pair of red panties followed by black jeans, a red bra, and a red baby tee that said "I'm up here asshole" with an arrow that pointed to her face. After dressing Erin pulled her hair in to a hair ponytail, brushed her teeth, put deodorant and perfume that smelled like lilies on. Checking her reflection Erin realized she nearly forgot her bandanna looping it thru the belt loop on her jeans and tying it. Seeing as nothing else was missing Erin grabbed her shampoo,condintioner, soap, inhaler, hair ties, lip balm, toothbrush , toothpaste, a bottle of Motrin, her deodorant , and other select toiletries she went back to her room and threw them into her book bag. Erin was going to live with Jake for awhile and needed to pack before school because she had business to take care of after school with Katie. Going around her room Erin threw 4 sets of clothes, one set of pj's,a sweat suit, a hoody, clean underwear and bras, socks, her disc man and her book of cd's , candy she got on Halloween, mace , a lighter, a magazine , some playing cards, a pack of cigarettes incase she needed to calm her nerves, her photo album of Candy and Friends, a digital camera she nicked from best buy, the stuffed monkey ,her wallet, and finally all the ammo she had for both her 9mm and 22mm, then ever so carefully she placed both guns in the side pocket of her bag. Zipping up her bag she put on a pair of black Nikes, pulling on her jacket she put her switch blade in the hidden pocket inside pocket. Slipped on her leather gloves Candy nicked for her from Wilson's leather, put her hat in her pocket along with her cell phone and wrapped a scarf around her neck." There that should about do it as I'm staying with Jake for the next two weeks" Erin said as she checked the items on her mental list off. Picking up her stuff and glancing at the clock that said 7:15 she walked out of her room and down the stairs, making sure all the doors were locked she left the house locking the door behind her and got into Josh's' car where he was waiting to give her a ride to school. Although Erin had dropped out of school right before she ran away with Nick... Katie and Josh had convinced her to go back and now Erin was glad to say that she was in her freshman year of high school. In school Erin took great pleasure in seeing how pissed off she could get the teachers and principles, without being expelled. Lighting small fires in bathrooms, stealing from the cafeteria, writing on walls and desks, lighting more fires, hitting on teachers, you know the normal things that will keep you in detention for an entire year. "You ready for tonight "said Josh in serious tone when she got into the car and put her bag on the floor in front of her."Yea I'm ready, I've been since the minuet those ass fuckers touched her, those eastside ball suckers will wish they never even had the mind capacity to even thing to kill Candy. They will pay", Erin said in a dangerously low tone fingering the switchblade in her pocket. " You ready Josh?" asked Erin ,"Of course I have my entire set coming and they're in the mood to kill crypts anytime of day this just give them a really good reason too, I myself have never been more ready they will die tonight" Josh said as he gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white." What time you going to be at Jakes house tonight? We're leaving from there," Josh asked as they pulled in front of the school, looking over at Erin "probly around 6:30 I got some business to take care of with Katie before I come" said Erin as she made to get out of the car, but was stopped when Josh grabbed her arm "Be careful today don't let your guard down " Josh told Erin who nodded " I'll be careful I'll call you around 3:00, ok " said Erin as she leaned over and kissed his cheek before she picked up her bag and got out of the car waving to Josh as he nodded and mouthed "see you later". When she got into school she went her locker and messed with the combination that refused to allow her entry until she punched it and the locker banged open. Shoving her bag and jacket inside she decided against bringing her books to class today grabbing only her cell phone ,a blank note book, and a pen then shutting her locker and walking to homeroom where she sat down and discovered a pass for the vice principals office for second period. First period went smoothly with the exception of Erin getting detention for not having her book. When second period rolled around she went to the vice principals office where he questioned her about the fire in the trash can on the second floors girls bathroom " I had nothing to do with that fire I was absent yesterday when you said it happened so I don't see why you always must blame me " Erin said to the vice principal in an annoyed tone." Oh that's right you were out yesterday well then, sorry for the misjudgment" the vice principle said and dismissed her from his office. The rest of the day went by in a blur except for 4 the period where Erin received a threatening note from some wigger kid who desperately wanted to join the crypts. She shot him a dirty look and burned the note in front of him and he ran off," pussy "Erin mumbled as she watched the kid run off. Finally the bell rang signaling the end of the day and Erin ran to her locker and grabbed her stuff, she was to meet Katie in 10 minute in front of the 7Eleven. Running down the street Erin made it to the 7 Eleven with two minuets to spare. Her stomach growled and Erin got a look of disguste on her face and told it to "shut up it could stand to lose a few pounds". When she looked up Katie was walking towards her. "Hey girl "Erin called and waved to Katie, "hey, wats up?" Katie asked as she sat down on the curb next to Erin , "Nothing to much, so what's this business you said was oh so important?" asked Erin "Oh that yea I figured we could do some shopping we haven't had a girls only shopping trip in ages, you up for it " Katie asked. " Shopping? Katie as long as you've known me have I ever said no to shopping? No that's what I thought" said Erin as she got up off the curb offering a hand to Katie who took it. Erin picked up her bag and offered her arm to Katie who promptly took it and they walked down the block arm in arm to the bus stop with the bus that would take them to the mall." You're coming tonight aren't' you?" Erin asked Katie in a hushed tone when they got on the bus " Yea I'll be there I owe it to Candy to be there, and do you think I'm going to let you guys have all the fun beating crypt ass?" Replied Katie nervously looking at the floor, Erin noticing her body language nodded and figured maybe she was just nervous ignoring the crawling feeling in her gut."Thank god! There's the mall I don't think I can stand being on this stuffy bus much longer with all these crack heads." Erin said light heartedly to Katie as she stood up looping her arm in Katie's, picking up her bag and leading the way off the bus. They spent about two hours in the mall when Erin noticed the time and pulled Katie away from the guy she was flirting with.hmm Katie's been really quiet today I wonder what's up she can't be that nervous we've been through what we're going to do tonight Erin thought to herself as she and Katie were getting off the bus a few blocks away from Jake's house. As Katie and Erin were walking down the block Katie took out her cell phone " you have to hear this new ringer I just downloaded " Katie said " Cool what song is it?" asked Erin "You'll see" Katie said with a smile and pressed play. The second Katie pushed play at least 15 crypts jumped out of the ally they were passing and grabbed Erin." What the fuck "Erin yelled surprised as she fought against the five crypts holding her and the leader of the group walked up to her." Erin how good to see you, your looking well", Dave said taking Mia's chin in his hand "I must thank your dear friend Katie, she's the one that planned this and look here you are right in my arms" Dave told her and nodded towards Katie who smiled back and waved at Erin. "Katie what the fuck is going on? What did you do? How could you? This is treason against your gang you will be shot for this I guarantee if this doesn't stop now" Erin yelled at Katie in an outraged hurt tone of voice." You see my dear sergeant the crypts have offered me something ,something I've been after for years the position of lady crypt general and you know how much I want to become a general I even had Candy killed over it , you see she found out about my little plan so I had my boys take care of her, you should have seen her squirming under Dave as he cut into her with a hot knife and took her at the same time it was really quiet a sight now I have proven my loyalty and brought you to Dave " Katie said tracing Erin's face which was still being help immobile by his hand." You bitch, you will not live to see the morning and I myself will make sure of it you are dismissed from the lady bloods and my set" with that Erin spit on Katie's' face." We will see who will not live to see morning and I can defiantly tell you that I will enjoy my star buck's coffee tomorrow morning" Katie said wiping the spit off her face s and turned to. Dave who signaled the crypts restring to take her into the abandon house " take her in break her a little so she's not so feisty but, do not touch her I want to have the pleasure of watching her die with my dick in her pussy" The crypts did as Dave commanded and took Erin into the house, "Let me go and I will make your death less painfull" Erin said in a dangerous tone pulling away from three of the crypts that held her taking out switch blade which she immediately swiped across the throat of the crypt on her left kicking him away as he fell to the floor. Mean while outside "So Dave have I proved my loyalty to you I have given you my best friend" Katie asked Dave turning to him and running her hand down his cheek." Of course you have baby" Dave said as he pulled her into a hug , he pulled away and took her head into his hands as if he were going to kiss her " You are beautiful" Dave said twisting Katie's head to the side sharply promptly break her neck killing her instantly "Once a blood always a blood " Dave said as he kicked Katie's body to the side and walked into the house. Dave got in the house to find 8 of the 15 crypts he sent in with Erin lying on the floor dead with Erin on the other side of the room still standing but with bruises and stabe wound on her side."Out!" Dave shouted to the 4 crypts left standing at this point pulling out a gun" take care of the filth laying in the yard get ride of the body" Dave commanded two of the crypts they nodded and went outside. Turning to the remaining two " you two guard the door " Dave told them. Pointing the gun at Erin Dave approached her , her switchblade still risen to defend herself ready to strike against him" Go ahead shoot me you ass fucking queer" Erin said with no ounce of fear in her voice eyes blazing." That will not be necessary as I plan to do that later when your friends are watching in the mean time I have plans for you, now put down your blade and I will consider not killing your friend Kerri" said Dave pointing out the window where Erin's friend Kerrie was being beaten by two crypts. "Go ahead kill her, see what happens" Erin said to Dave with no hesitation in her voice. Erin made the first move in an attempt to kick the gun out of his hand but Dave caught her foot in midair and kicked out her other leg making her lose balance and fall to the floor where Dave climbed onto of her and pinned her. "You see my dear you can not beat me I will have what I want from you" Dave said and slapped her hard across the face. Erin didn't even flinch infact she smiled up at him "nice try but that really didn't hurt" Erin said giving Dave a cheeky smile and kneeing him in the groin. That was it for Dave he snapped and started punching her all over her face, chest, and stomach causing her to lose grip on her blade which Dave quickly picked up and stabbed her in the hand with pinning her hand to the floor like a nail ."You basturd" Erin said hissing in pain unable to move. Dave taking this oppertuninity of having her immobile tore her shirt off taking her bra with it, his cruel hands foundling and pinching her breasts he was squeezing her right one so hard Erin shrieked in pain, leaning his head down he took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked and bit it until it was bleeding, Dave left a trial of teeth marks as he went for her other nipple that he pinched and twisted before biting it. Sitting up Dave admired his work the breast were discolored and bloody from his mouth. Then taking the knife he had in his pocket he carved his name and the crypts symbol on each of her breast. Erin struggling with everything she had in her kicking and screaming at Dave but, it was futile as he seemed to take pleasure in hearing her scream. Placing the knife next to him he pulled Erin's jeans and panties off and immediately shoved two figures into her slit leaning down and biting her clit so hard it bled. Erin unable to move but forcing her self to do so reached above her hand for her bag were she opened the side pocket and pulled out her 9mm ,Dave so occupied with figure fucking her he didn't notice and added another figure causing her to scream and drop her gun in pain as he bite her clit again. When the pain lessened she reached for her gun again thanking god she had a round in it. Dave in the meantime pulled his pants off and picked up his knife thrusting it into her belly at the same time he thrust his dick into to her pussy taking the knife out in rhythm with his dick he stabbed her in the chest as he thrust his dick in again. The third time he made to stab her she pulled the trigger and shots him in the head "how do you like that ass fucker "Erin said as he dropped dead knife stiff in his hand which landed in her chest again. With Dave's knife still in her chest Erin managed to push Dave off her who slumped to the floor next to her in a heap of flesh and blood. Darkness was just beginning to take hold of Erin when one of the crypts ran in to tell Dave something. Seeing that his general was dead and this blood was still breathing he picked up Dave's gun and shot her in the shoulder .Making to shoot her again in the heart the crypt did not see Jake and Josh run up the stairs and was shot dead by Jake who then dropped his gun and joined Josh at Erin's side." You made it "Erin gasped to them starting to choke on her own blood, "Shhhh Erin its ok we're going to take you to the hospital it's ok now your safe" said Jake his voice cracking as he began to realize these were Erin's last moments. Josh unable to say anything put her head in his lap and wrapped her in his jacket in an attempt to slow the blood flowing onto the floor. "It's ok let me bleed, I just want to be held" Erin choked a tear slipping down her face. Josh and Jake picked her up and held her between them sitting on the floor in a puddle of her blood kissing her hair and holding onto her." Thank you" Erin gasped coughing up more blood "I love you guys thank you for being my family " Erin gasped with her final breath tears slipping down her face as she closed her eye's blackness consuming her. Josh and Jake through their tears told Erin they loved her and just held her close for what seemed like hours. About ten minuets after Erin was consumed by darkness her body was bathed in a bright silver light so bright Josh and Jake had to shield their eyes when they opened them Erin's body was gone disappeared without a trace. Erin felt like she was floating then suddenly it felt like she had been submerged in a bucket of ice water "so this is what death is like" Erin said to herself wondering when she would see Candy. Erin then felt like she was falling ,falling, falling, through the air until she landed on the ground with a sickening thud and felt sharp pains shoot through her body as she opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by beautiful towering trees "what the fuck am I dead? "She said to herself before she passed out from loss of blood and pain.


End file.
